


The things that change and the things that remain

by Ceo_panda



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2018-12-17 03:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11843052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceo_panda/pseuds/Ceo_panda
Summary: My friend mentioned to me that someone needed to write a TopRi smut where they bicker a lot, so here it is! I hope you enjoy! This is my first m/m fic, so please be gentle with me.This is a work of fiction. I have no affiliation with the real people who have inspired the characters in my story. Dedicated to phlight bacause she gave me the idea.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phlight/gifts).



Usually it wasn’t a problem that big Seunghyun had a crush on little Seunghyun. Usually he could keep his thoughts, and his boner under control. Tonight though, tonight little Seunghyun had gone too far. He had licked his perfect lips seductively a little too many times, thrusted too vigorously during strong baby, and flirted too much with both Jiyong and the older Seunghyun.   
The older knew that the maknae was doing it for attention from the fans, but still, it felt like he was doing it for him. For the express purpose of turning his oldest hyung into a drooling mess. It had been years since the last time they had been together, in the carnal sense.   
Seungri had changed, filled out. His dark rings were less prominent, but his smile was as bright as ever. What definitely hadn’t changed though, was the way he could turn Seunghyun on with a single look. Seunghyun could barely hide his excitement, for the first time in what felt like forever, he didn’t just want Seungri, he needed him.   
Seunghyun and Jiyong were in the hallway, discussing some details about how their Zutter performance had gone that evening, when Seungri walked by, on his way to the backstage area.   
Jiyong must have noticed the hunger in Seunghyun’s eyes, as he let his gaze follow the youngest. “You shouldn’t look at him like that, you know.”  
“The dick wants what the dick wants, Ji.” Seunghyun was sure Jiyong was just jealous. With the way Seungri had looked at the oldest during today’s performance, he was sure he would get some maknae ass by the end of the night.   
“I’m pretty sure you mean heart.”  
“Nah, I’m gonna go with dick.” Seunghyun winked, and grabbed his crotch demonstratively.  
“You’re too horny for your own good.” The leader shook his head in resignation.  
“Hopefully the maknae is too.” He winked at the leader, before going after the youngest.   
He found Seungri in the main backstage area, it was deserted for the moment, and he decided to make his move before everyone else came back.   
Seungri was just about to sit down, when Seunghyun grabbed him. He didn’t have time to say anything, before Seunghyun had pressed his lips to his. Seungri started kissing back enthusiastically.   
Seunghyun pressed the younger up against the wall, relishing in the feeling of being in control. Before he had time to think, he was on a workout mat, Seungri triumphantly straddling him.   
He blinked a little, looking around, before realising what had happened. That little shit had used his martial-arts skills to flip him onto his back on the floor.   
"You can't just manhandle me like that!" He tried to sound frustrated, without showing the other man how turned on he was.   
"Oh no?" Seungri pushed himself down, and grinded along the length of Seunghyun's now rock-hard dick. He leaned down, to purr into the elder’s ear. "What are you going to do about it?"  
There was only one thing Seunghyun could think of to distract Seungri, and he started tickling him vigorously. He loved the high-pitched squeals the younger man would let out. The sound went straight to his cock. It was throbbing now, it was incredible how fast Seungri could turn him on. It was like this every time, Seunghyun just couldn't get enough of him. The sheer amount of times he had wanked himself to completion with just the picture of Seungri in his mind, was almost embarrassing.  
Seunghyun took full advantage of Seungri’s squirming, to flip them both over, leaving him on top. Before the younger had time to react, Seunghyun kissed him deeply.  
Seungri let out a small contented sigh, which spurred his hyung on.   
Seunghyun leisurely kissed his way down the other’s neck. He smiled a little, as he buried his teeth into Seungri’s shoulder.   
Seungri let out a deep groan, and Seunghyun could feel the younger's cock starting to come alive underneath him. Seungri soon got to his senses. "Hey! You bit me! You can't just go around biting people!"   
Seunghyun chuckled, "don't pretend you didn't like it you slut."  
"Whatever.” He shrugged. “I'll be going now."   
The words were like a punch in the gut for Seunghyun. Here he was, all excited to get it on with the maknae again after such a long time, and he was shut down. Both his actual emotions, and all the feelings in his needy dick were hurt.   
Seungri pushed his confused hyung off him, got up, grabbed his coat, and was about to go, before Seunghyun came to his senses, and called out after him. "Seungri!"  
Seungri turned to look at him. "What do you want Hyung? I’m not your little bitch anymore."  
Seunghyun felt both disappointed, and turned on by the way the younger was standing up for himself. He really had changed since last time. Two quick strides brought him close enough so he could place his hand on the back of Seungri’s neck, bringing him in for a searing hot kiss.   
Seungri instinctively let his lips part, so Seunghyun could slip a nimble tongue into his mouth.   
Seunghyun let his hand wander down to rest against the outline of Seungri’s cock.   
Seungri hissed, and made a pained face. "Hyung, please don't."   
"What's the problem?" Seunghyun chuckled, seeing perfectly well what the problem was. Seungri's jeans were too tight. His growing erection had nowhere to go. He often wore too tight jeans, Seunghyun thought to himself. "Would you like some help with that?" He palmed Seungri's dick through the tight fabric.   
The younger scowled at him. "How about you just get your hands off my junk?!"  
"Oh, you're so cute baby." Seunghyun teased affectionately, stepping in close, and started kissing Seungri's neck.  
"Don't call me that!" Seungri bit back, his voice transforming into a moan at the end of the sentence, as Seunghyun sucked a hickey onto the base of his neck.   
“Why do you always have to wear such tight trousers Ri?” Seunghyun muttered. Not really complaining. Why would he complain when he got such a good look at Seungri’s package almost every time he saw him?  
He shrugged. “Looks good on me, don’t they? I’ve noticed you can’t keep your eyes away.”  
“How am I supposed to keep my eyes away when you keep throwing your dick in my face?”   
“I don’t see how that’s my problem.”  
Seunghyun pointed to the youngers clearly outlined half hard member. “Just look at the poor little guy all trapped in there!”  
“If you don’t shut up about my dick, said dick is going so far down your throat that you shit cum for a week!”   
“You wish! Not when you’re being such an insolent little asshole!” Seunghyun countered, a smirk on his face.   
“I really have to go now.” The abrupt end to the conversation made Seunghyun’s heart lurch.   
Seungri must have seen how the older man’s face fell, because he added. “I have a meeting. I’ll try to make it quick, what’s your room number?”  
“576.” Seunghyun mumbled.   
Seungri smiled, and gave him a peck on the cheek, then hurried off. Leaving behind a happy and confused Seunghyun.   
Seunghyun went back to his hotel-room, had a shower, and ordered room service for dinner. He was too tired to go anywhere, and also needed to preserve his energy for later. With dinner, he ordered a bottle of the best red wine available at the hotel.   
The wine was quite nice, it was a good year, one that Seunghyun had tried before. However, it was far from his favourite. It felt like something was missing, it didn’t excite him like his favourites did. Trying not to be disappointed by the blandness of the wine, he poured himself another glass, and let his thoughts wander to something far less bland.   
A couple of hours later, there was a knock at the door, the sound made him jump a little. Tying up his robe, he hurried to go open it. On the other side, as expected, was an immaculately dressed maknae.   
“Aren’t we eager?” Seungri raised an eyebrow, when he noticed that the older hadn’t even bothered getting dressed after his shower.   
Seunghyun rolled his eyes. “Whatever, just get naked already.”  
“Charming hyung. Is that how you usually seduce people?”  
“I wasn’t under the impression that you needed seducing.”   
Seungri popped out his lip into a pout.   
“Oh no you don’t!” Seunghyun loved when the younger made cute faces, but he tried not to give him the satisfaction of knowing that.  
“But hyuuuuuung.” Seungri wined.   
Seunghyun knew he was just putting on a show, but he couldn’t help but falling for it. “I hate you.” He muttered, as he moved in to kiss him roughly, a little desperation in the mix as well.   
The fingers of his right hand tangled into silky black hair, the older biting the younger’s lip, the younger moaning into the older’s mouth. A second hand, wandering down to rest on a round butt cheek, squeezing it. Making Seungri press against him.   
Seunghyun’s voice was almost hoarse. “Strip for me maknae. Let me admire that sexy body of yours.”  
“Get on the bed.” It sounded more like an order than a reply. When Seunghyun didn’t do as he was told, Seungri put both hands firmly on his chest, slowly pushing him towards it. The edge of the bed came too soon, and Seunghyun dumped onto it, letting out a surprised grunt.   
“Do you want it, or not?”   
“Fine! No need to be a bitch about it.”   
Seungri didn’t answer, just smiled sweetly, picked up the wine bottle and took a swig.  
“Hey!” Seunghyun scolded. “Savage! There’s a glass right over there.”   
Seungri shrugged and smiled, satisfied with himself, before taking another deep drink. Seunghyun swore the little shit was pushing his buttons on purpose.   
He scowled at the younger, as he put the bottle down, and moved a few steps away from Seunghyun to provide him with the best possible view.   
Seungri started unbuttoning his shirt, slowly enough to make Seunghyun feel like he was going to explode with impatience. “You plan on actually doing this today?”  
“Calm down hyung, art takes time!” Seungri locked his gaze with Seunghyun’s.  
It was true, Seunghyun had always seen the younger’s body as a piece of erotic art. Ever since a little while after strong baby came out, when they had their first intimate meeting. He knew he couldn’t just let that remark hang there though, couldn’t let the maknae get too full of himself. “You’re not art, Seungri!”  
“Fine.” Seungri answered, shirt open, and hand now hovering over his zipper. “If that’s how you’re going to be then I’ll go pick up someone else at the bar downstairs instead.”  
Seunghyun sighed. “Seungri, come on.”  
The maknae pouted a little. “Come on what hyung?”  
“Get your clothes off and let’s fuck already.” The younger man looked dissatisfied with the answer, and Seunghyun knew he needed to do better. He let out an annoyed huff. “Fine! Please get naked and come over here.” He gritted his teeth at the last part. “I need you.”  
Seungri grinned widely. “Good.” In a flash, he was standing there, wearing only his boxers. He shimmied them down slowly.  
Seunghyun felt his cock twitch when Seungri’s sprung loose. He bit his lip.   
“Like what you’re seeing hyung?” Seungri’s eyes were dark and sensual. It felt like the younger was staring into his soul. When did he become this intense?   
Seunghyun swallowed nervously, what had he gotten himself into? He didn’t have any clever remarks, so he kept quiet, watching the other confidently making his way over to the bed.   
Once Seungri reached the side of the bed, he stopped for a second to untie the older’s robe. He trailed fingers down Seunghyun’s chest, a soft happy expression on his face, the gentle touch left a tingling sensation in its wake. “Oh hyung, I missed seeing you like this.”   
Seunghyun sat up, letting the soft fabric drop of his shoulders in the process. He sat on the edge of the bed. Seungri came to stand between his opened legs, looking down at his hyung. He smiled, Seunghyun smiled back, Seungri leant down to kiss him softly.   
The kiss quickly deepened, and Seunghyun stretched out a hand to wrap it around Seungri’s hard length.   
Seungri threw his head back, accentuating his sharp jawline, letting out a small moan, as his hyung started slowly pumping him.   
Seunghyun soon stopped working Seungri’s cock.   
“Hyuuung.” Seungri whined at the loss of sensation.  
“Get your ass into bed Seungri!”  
For once he did as his hyung told him, and crawled into bed. Seunghyun was quick to force him onto his back, kissing his way down the younger’s torso, following the faint happy trail downwards, and past his not very discreet boner.   
Seunghyun bit down onto Seungri’s gorgeous meaty thigh. Seungri closed his eyes, and growled, a deep animalistic sound. Seunghyun had never heard anything like it before, it made his balls ache. The younger arched up against him, practically shoving his fat juicy dick into Seunghyun’s face. Seunghyun did not mind it the least bit.   
“Hyung.” Seungri panted. “What are you doing?”  
“I know you’re a sucker for a little pain maknae.” When Seungri didn’t answer, he continued. “Would you like me to spank you too huh?”  
“Maybe some other time. Right now, I’d rather just bury my cock deep in your ass if you don’t mind.”  
“What gave you that idea? I’m the oldest, I’m in charge.”  
“That’s cute hyung, but I’m not bottoming tonight.” Seungri shot him a look that said there was no room for negotiation.  
“Whatever. Lube’s in the drawer.”  
“Beside the complementary hotel bible?” Seungri reached over to open the drawer, pulling out a big bottle of lube. “You’re such a freak.”  
Seunghyun just rolled his eyes at him.   
Seungri had soon lubed up his fingers, instantly inserting one of them in his Hyung’s tight hole. Seunghyun staid quite relaxed, only panting a little. “I see you haven’t gotten out of practice?”  
“Did you really think I hadn’t been with any guys since you? Get over yourself, you’re not that good!”  
Seungri pulled his finger out, instead quickly and roughly inserting three slick fingers.  
Seunghyun groaned at the sudden stretch. “What the hell Seungri?”   
The younger looked at him with an innocent expression. “Anything wrong Hyung?”  
“Ugh, what’s wrong with you?!”   
Seungri pushed his lips together in an innocent pensive expression, and waited for a second, fingers still in Seunghyun’s now aching ass. “Nope, can’t think of anything.”  
“Why do I even bother?”  
“I think it’s got something to do with how you get a raging boner for me every time we’re on stage.”  
“Stop flattering yourself! Have you seen Ji lately?” Seunghyun didn’t want to admit it, but it was Seungri that turned him on every time, he had barely even noticed the leader. He couldn’t help himself, it was the way Seungri moved his hips, when he danced, the happiness he radiated while on stage, that smile, the way he carried himself. That tempting ass. The costumes and makeup didn’t help either.   
“Anyone home?” Seungri started gently moving his fingers in and out.   
Seunghyun came to his senses. “Mmmm, sorry Ri. Just tired I guess.”  
“More like having a senior moment.”  
“Hey! I’m not that old!”  
“Old enough to completely space out while I’m prepping your ass!”  
“Only because I was thinking about fucking yours!”  
“Well, I guess you can always dream.” Seungri smirked.   
Knowing that the maknae was just playing hard to get, Seunghyun snickered. “You’re such a bitch!”   
He groaned and started pushing himself down on Seungri’s fingers. Then he reached down to give a few experimental strokes to Seungri’s cock. It didn’t take long before the maknae started making the most wonderful noises. Small panted moans, eyes almost closing, eyelashes fluttering against his flushed cheeks. Seunghyun definitely knew how to shut the other man up. He slid his thumb against Seungri’s tip, to collect the beads of pre-cum already leaking out of his slit.   
With a smirk, he let go, to pop his thumb into his mouth, licking the salty substance off.  
Seungri bit his lip, his eyes focused on Seunghyun’s face now, pupils blown wide with desire.   
“Ahh, Ri. You taste just as amazing as I remember.” He heard the deep huskiness of his own voice.   
“Oh, Hyuung.” Seungri moaned in response, swiftly slathering inordinate amounts of cold lube onto his shaft. The feeling made a small shiver run up his back. He pulled out his fingers, and quickly aligned himself to enter his eager Hyung.   
Seunghyun had been with several other guys since the last time he was with Seungri, but he was still completely overwhelmed by the feeling, and the stretch, as Seungri painfully slowly slid his cock into him. He tried, but failed to contain a low groan, as the maknae filled him up.   
"You like that, huh?" Seungri smirked.   
Too cocky, Seunghyun thought. "Shut up Seungri!"  
Seungri pulled himself out of Seunghyun, until only the tip of his cock was in him, then slammed himself back in, hitting Seunghyun’s prostate dead on. “What did you say?”  
Seunghyun gasped. “Oh fuck!”  
“That’s right.” Seungri smiled, and leaned down to kiss Seunghyun greedily. His lively eyes twinkled in the light. He caressed Seunghyun’s cheek, gentle fingertips sliding across warm skin. “You’re so pretty, Hyung. I could get used to looking down at you like this.”   
“Fuck you!”   
“Oh but Hyung.” Seungri batted his long black lashes, making Seunghyun want to punch his pretty face. “If you look closely, you’ll see that I’m the one fucking you right now.”  
Seungri increased his tempo then. The sounds of skin slapping against skin, and the bed thumping against the wall, were added to the sounds of panting and moaning from before. Seungri’s precise strokes hit Seunghyun’s prostate again, and again. Until he was so close to cumming that he only just managed to pant out a warning, his breath so ragged that he was barely making words.   
Seungri sucked a hickey onto the older man’s neck, and started stroking his neglected dick at the same rhythm as he was fucking him in. Seunghyun couldn’t hold on long after that, and he moaned out Seungri’s name. He came so hard he was seeing stars, sticky warm cum coming out in spurts, creating small white pearls across his stomach.   
Seungri thrusted a few more times, before he went completely silent, his handsome face screwed up with pleasure. Seunghyun let out a small whimper, as Seungri emptied himself in him.   
"Holy shit Seungri!" Seunghyun panted out, the other man collapsed on top of him with a big smile on his lips. Seunghyun started stroking the maknae's sweaty mop of hair.   
"Thanks, Hyung." Seungri murmured, and nuzzled his head into the crook of Seunghyun's neck. Leaving a couple soft kisses at the junction of his shoulders and neck. One of Seunghyun’s favourite things was how cuddly and sweet Seungri would get after they had sex, all the fight temporarily drained from him, turning him into a cute sleepy panda. At least that hadn’t changed.   
Seunghyun absentmindedly stroked is hand up and down Seungri’s bare back. “My lovely maknae.” He whispered softly.  
Seungri murmured something that Seunghyun couldn’t quite catch, and tightened the hold he had around Seunghyun’s shoulder.   
Soon Seungri was asleep, but Seunghyun couldn't go to sleep yet, not unless he wanted to wake up a complete mess. He carefully untangled himself from the sleeping maknae, and went off to have a shower.   
When he came back from the bathroom, he stopped to admire Seungri's form in his bed. It was a sight that made Seunghyun feel all warm and mushy inside. “Gross.” He muttered under his breath. Why did he have to be like this? Suddenly, he remembered why he had stopped sleeping with the younger back in the day. The feelings that started gnawing inside him again after all this time, hit him like a truckload of bricks. It was too painful. He knew the two of them could never be anything more than this, it made his heart ache, it felt like his chest was bleeding.   
For tonight, he would enjoy their time together, for tonight there was nothing keeping them apart. He crawled back into bed, and snuggled up to the sleeping man, a few tears ran down his cheeks, as he whispered the words he knew he could never say out loud. "I love you Seungri."


	2. The end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little part 2. I promise to write more TopRi in the future! My brain may be working on a part 3

“Hyung, just get in bed already.” Seungri’s patience was running low.  
They had spent all day at a photoshoot, and Seunghyun had been complaining the entire time. He was ill, and he had no one to come home to, and he had looked so miserable that Seungri had taken it upon himself to look after him. He never imagined how much work an ill Seunghyun would be.  
“Who are you? My mum?”  
“Do you want me to look after you, or not? I’ve got plenty of other things to do.”  
“Fine.” Seunghyun whined. “Leave your poor sick hyung all by himself.”  
Seungri rolled his eyes. “You’re such a baby!” He was baffled for a second when Seunghyun walked over, wrapped his long arms around him, and bent his head down to give him a hug. It took him a few moments before he realised what was going on, and hugged back.  
Then, without warning, Seunghyun let go, without a single word, and walked off. Seungri could only watch, as the tall figure stalked off towards his bedroom. “Ok, then.” The mumbled to himself, still confused. He gave Seunghyun a few minutes to get changed, before knocking on his door. “Hey. You decent?”  
“Would it be a problem if I wasn’t?” The sentence was accentuated by a round of coughing.  
“Come on hyung.” He groaned. “You know I don’t wanna see your dick if I don’t get to play with it! That’s just cruel.”  
“Can’t you even be grateful you get to see it in the first place? You’re too spoiled maknae!” Seunghyun’s voice was getting really hoarse, and Seungri was thinking he should bring him some tea or something.  
He ordered some ramen from one of his shops, and made some tea in the meanwhile. While the kettle was boiling, Seunghyun emerged.  
He came shuffling from his room, wearing pyjamas and fuzzy slippers. “I think I’m gonna starve to death.” He muttered, before coughing a little, it sounded painful.  
Seungri hoped he wasn’t going to get whatever Seunghyun had too. “I called for some ramen, it’ll be here soon.”  
“What if it’s soggy?”  
“Then you’ll eat soggy ramen.” Seungri had forgotten how the elder had complained about the ramen last time they went to his restaurant, or he would have ordered something else. Anything else. As things were now, he wasn’t going to accept any of Seunghyun’s excuses.  
“You just want to brainwash everyone to go to your restaurants! I know your evil plan.”  
“Well, you don’t have to have any if you don’t want to.” Seungri rolled his eyes at the other man. He really was trying his best here.  
“If I starve, it’ll be your fault!”  
“If you starve, it’ll be your own fault for being too picky!”  
“Fine!”  
“Fine!”  
They didn’t talk any more until the ramen arrived. Seungri dished up for the two of them, and watched Seunghyun inhale all of his portion at record speed. “I guess the ramen isn’t that bad then?”  
“Do you have to gloat?”  
“No, but some thanks would be nice.”  
Seunghyun leaned over and tussled Seungri’s hair.  
“Hey! What are you doing?”  
“Just thanking my favourite maknae.” He grinned, and Seungri couldn’t be annoyed with him anymore. They continued chatting for a while, Seunghyun was trying to keep up with the conversation, but soon enough, he got too tired. He leant his head on Seungri’s shoulder. “Seungri-ya.” He whined. “My head hurts.”  
Seungri put his hand on the elder’s forehead, he was burning up. “Ok.” His voice was soft and quiet now, he didn’t want to make his hyung’s headache worse. “Let’s get you to bed then big guy.” He helped Seunghyun up, and put his arm around his waist to steady him. Once Seunghyun was in bed, Seungri went off to rummage the medicine cabinet for some painkillers, and fetched a bottle of water. “Here.” He gave Seunghyun the bottle, and a couple of painkillers. “It’ll help with the fever.”  
“Why are you so bossy?” Seunghyun whined. “You’re always so bossy nowadays.”  
“Whatever hyung. I’m just trying to help.”  
Seunghyun took the pills without protest then, and looked at Seungri. “Thank you.”  
Seungri didn’t know what to answer to that. There was a lock of hair hanging across Seunghyun’s eye. Seungri moved it out of the way, he couldn’t hold back a small smile from the feeling he got, just caressing the elder’s flushed face. There was something so intimate about the act, but also something so casual. He hoped Seunghyun would read less into it than he himself did. “Do you need anything?”  
Seunghyun shook his head and burrowed down deeper under the covers.  
“Ok then, I’ll go sort out the kitchen.” Seungri had gotten all the way to the door, he was just about to shut it, when he heard a sleepy voice behind him. He turned around.  
“You’re pretty.” The deep groggy voice purred.  
“What?” Seungri had heard perfectly well what he had said, he was just taken aback by how blunt he was being. It was obvious that Seunghyun was attracted to him, but he never used to put it into plain words, except when he was very drunk. And even then, it was mostly physical, and not verbal.  
“Pay attention to your hyung. I said that you’re pretty.”  
“And you’re ill, and sleepy, and delirious.” Seungri brushed him off, he didn’t want Seunghyun to know how the statement had made his heart pound, just a little harder in his chest, his breath coming just a fraction faster.  
“You’re such a little shit, pretending you can’t take a compliment.” His voice was really groggy now, he was almost talking in his sleep.  
“Whatever hyung.” Seungri shook his head, and headed off for the kitchen. He washed up, and made sure everything looked perfect. It took a while, because he had to guess where to put most things, but in the end, he was happy with the result. There was no point in his hyung having to navigate a dirty kitchen when he was ill. He wasn’t sure what more to do, he wasn’t used to taking care of anyone when they were ill. Hell, he could barely take care of himself when he was ill.  
He decided it was probably a good time for him to leave, but he would drop by Seunghyun’s room to see if he wanted anything first. And if he was asleep, Seungri could just leave him a note, telling him that he had gone home for the night.  
He was stood in the doorway to Seunghyun’s bedroom, when he felt it. Looking at the tussled black hair, chiselled features, and what he could see of the long limbs of the other man. Listening to Seunghyun’s soft snoring, he knew. It was happening again. It had happened again. Seungri was in love.  
Panic made his chest tighten, this couldn’t be! It wasn’t the fact of falling in love with a guy that terrified him, he had been happily bi for years. It was the Seunghyun part that worried him.  
Seungri had never told anyone, but the fact was that Seunghyun had already broken his heart once. Not by directly rejecting him, no his hyung wouldn’t do that, but it had still hurt like hell. It was years ago now, when they had started getting together, sleeping together with no strings attached. But there had been strings, at least for Seungri. It hadn’t taken long, before he had realised that his feelings for the older ran much deeper than friendship and casual sex. He had been in love with him. Seunghyun had been Seungri’s first love.  
Before he ever had the time to tell him though, Seunghyun had started distancing himself from him. He had blamed himself. Maybe he did something wrong? Or maybe his hyung had just gotten bored with him? He had never found an answer, all he knew was how things had gone from hot and heavy, to them almost avoiding each other within the span of a week.  
He had never let anyone know how much it had hurt him. He put on a brave front, like always. He was the fun one after all, he couldn’t let anyone know that it felt like he was dying inside. It was the first time someone had broken his heart. Usually he was the one to call it quits.  
They hadn’t even been a couple, but Seungri had never felt this way about anyone, neither before, nor after.  
And now? He had thought he was over Seunghyun. He was older now, with a stronger sense of self, he could stand up for himself. He had thought that they could be closer again now, have a nice fuck every now and then, and just have fun. But what he was feeling at the moment was not fun, not in the slightest. He felt as if his chest had been ripped open, everything from the past was coming back to him. He knew what it was that he was feeling, but he wouldn’t admit it to himself. He refused to acknowledge the fact that this was love, again. He loved his hyung. Maybe he had never stopped loving him.  
“Hey.” The groggy voice coming from the mountain of blankets on the bed, broke Seungri out of his thoughts. “You know it’s rude to stare at people when they are sleeping, right?”  
“I wasn’t staring, jeez! Can’t a guy space out in peace?!” Seungri was quick to make sure Seunghyun wouldn’t be able to guess what he was thinking about. He needed to stop this now, before it got even more out of hand.  
Just the thought of giving up the things he was starting to feel again was like a knife turning in his chest, but he knew he had to. To avoid all kinds of problems, and pain in the future. He needed to protect himself. He also needed to protect his hyung. Seunghyun probably didn’t even feel that way about him, it was just Seungri being stupid and sentimental. But Seungri needed to protect him even so.  
“You’re too weird maknae.” The older man muttered.  
“I’m gonna leave now.” The words came out a whole lot more aggressive than he had intended. “I’ll ask Youngbae hyung to check on you tomorrow.” Seungri just needed to get away, he wasn’t sure how much longer he could take this.  
“Fine, whatever.” Seunghyun pouted.  
Seungri heard a tinge of hurt colouring the older man’s voice. He wished he hadn’t been so blunt, it was just an overreaction because he felt so jumpy. “I’m sorry. Do you need anything before I go?”  
“I was going to ask for a cuddle, but not when you’re being mean.”  
“I said I’m sorry.” Having heard Seunghyun’s words, Seungri got an overwhelming urge to cuddle up with his hyung for a while, so he could hold him one last time, before it was all over for good. He wasn’t sure if he’d manage to hold it together for long, but he decided to follow his sudden inclination. “I’ll be good, just make room for me.”  
A gap opened in the mountain, and Seungri slipped in under all the blankets. He nuzzled his head between Seunghyun’s shoulder blades, and wrapped his arm around his waist. Seunghyun was warm and clammy from his fever, but Seungri didn’t care. Even like this, he found the older man beautiful and perfect. He pressed as close to his hyung’s back as he could get, holding on like he was never going to let go.  
None of them uttered a single word, but there was an air of finality all around them. They both knew that the moment Seungri let go, all of this would end. Seunghyun’s body was tense, but after a couple of hours, he fell asleep.  
Seungri tore himself away as soon as he knew that the elder was soundly asleep. He knew that if he didn’t let go as soon as possible, he would never be able to. He had to let go before it was too late. He had had his heart shattered to pieces once before, and he couldn’t take it happening again.  
He carefully climbed out of bed, making sure to tuck in his love before leaving him. He fetched a new bottle of water, painkillers and tissues, before bending over to kiss Seunghyun’s sweltering forehead one last time.  
“Goodbye hyung.” The words hung there in the silence, threatening to suffocate him if he didn’t get out. There was a lump in his throat the entire way home, but he knew he couldn’t break down yet, there may be people outside his building. No one could see him like this. Fuck! Why had he let Seunghyun get this close again!? Stupid, stupid Seungri! He cursed himself. He was supposed to be smarter than this!  
There were no one outside his house. He let out a sigh of relief, he didn’t have to put on a show for anyone. Thank god!  
Tears started streaming down his face the second he walked through the front door. By the time he had made it to his bedroom, his vision was completely blurred. Luckily there was no one there to hear the soft broken whines that escaped his lips. Or see how painful sobs racked his entire body, as he curled up in the cold emptiness of his bed.  
The next day, for the first time ever, he cancelled all his schedules and meetings. He couldn’t bear going outside.  
In the afternoon, Jiyong came by and stood outside, calling, knocking, and ringing the doorbell for half an hour, ultimately swearing he would tear down the door with his own hands if Seungri didn’t open it.  
That was the last drop that made an un-shaven, pyjama-clad, red-eyed Seungri drag himself downstairs to open the door. He felt like he had been run over by a train, but he didn’t want his hyung to hurt himself trying to pry open the door.  
“What do you want?”  
“I wanted to check if you were ok.”  
“Well, clearly I’m not. Could you just leave me alone?”  
“No can do.” Jiyong pushed past Seungri, kicked off his shoes and sashayed into the house, as if he owned it.  
“I swear to god.” Seungri muttered under his breath, before following Jiyong.


	3. The beginning

Jiyong listened impatiently as the phone rung, waiting for Seunghyun to pick up. He was beyond furious, and was about to give the elder a piece of his mind. He didn’t even know what Seunghyun had done, but he was the last person to see Seungri, and now the youngest was a complete emotional wreck. Seunghyun must have done something. The call went to voicemail; Jiyong didn’t have time to try and call again. Knowing Seungri could be back any minute, he decided to leave a short message instead. “Hyung.” He growled. “What the hell did you do to Seungri?” He struggled to keep his voice quiet, so the maknae wouldn’t hear him. “I don’t care how ill you are, I’m not taking your shit. Fix it! And call me back!”  
Jiyong stared at his phone for a moment. If his glare was a laser, he would have melted the entire device in a matter of seconds. He sighed, and pulled his hands through his hair. What the fuck was going on? He really hoped there wasn’t something going on between the two of them, that Seunghyun had just said something that had upset Seungri. But then there was this: Seungri was strong, and resilient. Yeah, he was the most sensitive of them, but he always found ways of dealing with his feelings. He had never called in sick like this before.   
Jiyong pondered for a while. What other reasons could there be behind what was going on? A girl? Another boy? Something completely unrelated? Jiyong had told Seunghyun not to look at the maknae like a piece of meat just a couple of weeks ago at their concert. He had told him! Jiyong was desperately trying to come up with any other possible explanation. Suddenly, he noticed that quite a while had gone by, and Seungri wasn’t back yet. No one could use that long in the bathroom?  
He wandered over to check what was going on. He had a suspicion; the maknae was probably crying. Ever since Jiyong came, a couple of hours ago, Seungri had refused to talk about what was wrong. Having seen the state of his face, Jiyong knew he had been crying until right before he opened the door, but he hadn’t shown any sign of doing so while Jiyong had been there. The sound of small broken sobs, made it through the door. Jiyong’s heart fell, suspecting and knowing were two very different things. He knocked at the door, his fist tapping gently against the wood.   
The sound of sobbing stopped, but there was no answer. “Hey.” He kept his voice quiet, but made sure he was loud enough to be heard through the door. Still no answer. He tried again, a little louder this time. “Come on man. I know you’re crying.”  
“I’m fine, just give me a minute.” Seungri’s voice was thick, but Jiyong could hear that he was trying to sound like he hadn’t just been sobbing his heart out.   
“Seungri, come on.” Jiyong rested his head against the door. “Don’t be silly, come talk to your favourite hyung.”  
Soon the door slid open. “Fine.” Seungri muttered, he looked at the ground, and stalked back into the living room.   
Jiyong wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do, he had never seen the younger like this, it broke his heart. Seungri was still refusing to look at him. Jiyong put his hand on his shoulder. “Hey, it’s ok.”   
Seungri shook his head. “It’s not.”  
“What can I do?”  
“Nothing.”   
Jiyong had never heard Seungri’s voice this faint. He was starting to feel really worried. “Look at me.” His voice was quiet, yet authoritative.   
The dark rings around Seungri’s eyes were back full force, he couldn’t have slept at all last night. His eyes were red-rimmed, and his entire face was puffy. Seeing the sadness in his deep brown eyes, made Jiyong want to cry himself. Seungri wasn’t supposed to be like this. No one was allowed to hurt him like this! Jiyong wanted to punch something.   
“I’m sorry hyung.” Seungri sniffled.  
“Why are you sorry.”  
“I didn’t want you to see me like this.”  
Jiyong rolled his eyes, typical maknae, always putting other people’s feelings ahead of his own. He opened his arms. “Come here silly.”  
The second Seungri buried his face in Jiyong’s shoulder, he completely broke down. For half an hour, Jiyong held him, as his entire body shook with crying so hard. Tears soaked a large wet patch through Jiyong’s jumper. Through the younger man’s sobs, Jiyong could decipher enough to understand that Seungri had had his heart broke because he was in love with someone he could never have. Someone, he claimed, that probably didn’t even love him back.   
Oh fuck. Jiyong thought to himself, yet again. What if what he had feared would happen already had? Seungri settled down a little after a while, but Jiyong still stayed with him for another couple of hours, trying to comfort him as best as he could. Then his phone rang, Seunghyun’s name flashed across his screen. Jiyong declined the call, but he knew he needed to talk to Seunghyun as soon as possible, so he turned towards Seungri. “I need to go, do you think you’ll be all right?”  
As expected, the younger man nodded. “Yeah, I’ll be fine. Don’t worry. Just go do what you need to do.”  
Jiyong hated leaving him like this, but he needed to figure out what was going on, and what he needed to do to fix it. “Just call if you need anything, ok?” He knew Seungri wouldn’t call.  
Seungri nodded. “Ok.”   
Jiyong got in his car, he wasn’t sure where he was going yet, but he started driving, put his phone on speaker, and called Seunghyun.   
After the third ring, Seunghyun picked up. “Hello.” He croaked.  
“You got my voicemail?” Jiyong didn’t have time for any niceties.   
“Yeah, but I have no idea what you are talking about.”  
“You didn’t do anything to him? What happened yesterday?”  
“He just took me home, and we had food, and then he stayed with me until I fell asleep.”   
Jiyong knew he had to dig deeper to find the answer. “So, what did you talk about? Did he tell you about girl problems? Did you give him any advice?”  
“Nope, no such thing. And I don’t really think he’d come to me with girl problems.”  
“Boy problems then?”  
“No. Why are you prying? We just spoke about random regular stuff.”   
“I’m not prying!” Jiyong huffed. “I’m just trying to figure out what is going on with one of my best friends, that’s all!”  
“I really don’t know Ji.” Seunghyun sounded very tired. “Was there anything else?”  
“No, that was all. I hope you feel better soon hyung.”   
They said their goodbyes. Jiyong decided he needed to go home and think. If Seungri hadn’t said anything about any heart ache, or acted strange at all yesterday, then things must be how Jiyong suspected. Just as he feared, Seungri must be in love with Seunghyun again. Jiyong had seen the way the maknae had looked at the oldest back in the day. He had feared that something would happen between them, but then suddenly, they had grown apart, and Jiyong had been relieved.  
He wondered if now, Seunghyun was in love with Seungri as well? He really hoped this wasn’t going to turn into anything. YG would hate it if something happened within the group, and what if something happened and they got together and then broke up? Jiyong would have one hell of a mess on his hands, that’s what would happen. He needed them to ride this out safely. What if the press found out? Seungri already seemed to know that he needed to stay away from Seunghyun, that must be why he was so upset. Now all Jiyong needed to do, was tell the oldest to stay far away from the maknae, and the whole problem would be averted. This time he’d say it straight out, and demand that his hyung listen to him, then everything would be all right. Right?  
Jiyong had made his decision. He was just about to call Seunghyun, but something didn’t feel right. He was suddenly torn two ways. What if what Seunghyun and Seungri had was something special? What if he was about to take away their best chance at happiness? They were his brothers, and he loved them as much as if they were his biological siblings. He may be the leader of the band, but who was he to take away the chance of happiness from two of the people he loved most in the entire world?   
Did he, as the leader of the band even have the right to do something like that? Yeah, he was the one who would have to deal with the fallout if something went wrong, but who was he to take away their choice in the matter? They were both grown men, if they chose that they wanted to be together, then that should be their decision, and not Jiyong’s.   
Jiyong had made up his mind again. He would go talk to Seunghyun. He would make sure the elder knew that this was on Seunghyun and Seungri, that they had a responsibility to sort this out themselves. That he would allow it, as long as they promised to make sure no one would ever know. No one outside of the band, and possibly their families. They had to know how much of a risk they would be putting themselves, as well as the entire band in.   
Jiyong didn’t like it. But one thing he liked a hell of a lot less, was having to see Seungri the way he had been today. It made him feel sick. He couldn’t watch his little brother suffering like that, without doing anything about it.  
He called Seunghyun. The oldest barely had time to say hello, before Jiyong stated his cause. “Hey, is it cool if I drop by in half an hour? I really need to talk to you.”  
Seunghyun mumbled something about how he was still ill and tired, but Jiyong had to talk to him right now, so he managed to persuade him into letting him come.   
The entire car ride to Seunghyun’s house, Jiyong questioned himself. Was this the right thing to do? Would he make things worse and not better? What if Seunghyun wasn’t even in love with the maknae? That would be good, then Jiyong wouldn’t have to worry anymore. In the end, he kept coming back to the fact that it wasn’t his choice. It was his business, but he didn’t have much of a say.   
He hated having to give away control like this. He always wanted to be on top of things, knowing what was going on with the band, what everyone was doing, where they were. Sometimes the other guys thought he was annoying or nagging, but he was just trying to do his job as the leader. He didn’t think the others realised how hard it was being him. This time, was harder than a lot of other things he had done, but he knew he had to do it. He couldn’t risk running this for his brothers.   
He himself yearned for someone to love. Someone to curl up with at the end of the day, someone who could kiss him and tell him everything was ok. Someone to spend good and bad days with. The Seunghyuns were so different though. Jiyong had no idea how they would be able to be together without killing each other, but if they never had the chance, how would they ever know?  
He pulled up to Seunghyun’s house. He sat in the car for a while, not ready to go in and do what he knew he had to do. Truth be told, he was terrified. He drew in a deep breath. Come on, he muttered to himself, you are Kwon Jiyong, G fucking dragon. You can do this. Then he left the car, and headed to the front door.   
After he rang the bell, it took a little while before his hyung opened the door. When he did, he looked pretty terrible. His hair was standing everywhere, and he was still rubbing the sleep from his eyes.   
“Hey.” Jiyong started.  
“Sorry, I must have fallen asleep while I waited for you.” Seunghyun said, his voice was thick and gravelly.  
“Sorry I’m coming today, but it really can’t wait. I have to do this, before I change my mind.”  
“Oh?” The oldest was confused.   
“Should we go inside?”  
“Oh, yeah.” Seunghyun stepped aside and let Jiyong in, he was moving slowly, as if in a daze.   
Jiyong walked straight into the living room and made himself comfortable on the sofa. “We have a problem.”  
“We do? Is this about Seungri? I told you, I didn’t do anything.”  
“Oh, but you did.”  
Seunghyun looked at him like he had just stepped out of a UFO. “What?”  
“Yeah.” Jiyong continued. “You made him fall in love with you.”   
“I what?” Seunghyun’s eyes couldn’t have gotten any bigger if he tried, and his mouth was hanging open.  
“You love him, don’t you?”  
“Well, yes, but how—”  
“Oh my god, you guys are idiots! Do I have to spell it out for you? You love him, and he loves you!”  
Seunghyun didn’t answer, just looked at Jiyong as if he had forgotten how to make words.  
“Do you want to be with him?” Jiyong continued, trying to be patient.   
Seunghyun still couldn’t get any words out, so he just nodded.   
“Well then, here’s the deal.” Jiyong started. “If you want to be with him then you have to mean it. You got it? No half way, you’re either in or out. I’m not taking all these risks for you to fuck up.”  
“Then why are you even telling me this?”  
“I wasn’t going to, but then I saw our maknae completely heartbroken. I let him cry on my shoulder forever. It made me feel like shit! I wished I could help him feel better. I would do anything to make him stop crying. He is my goddamn little brother, and I love him more than anything, you get me?!”  
“Yeah, I got it, I feel the same, but.”  
“But you also love him in a non- brotherly way.”  
“Yeah.”   
“And I’m saying you could to tell him that. You only have this one life, and this is your chance. You can either tell him and give it all, or you can let go. Your choice. I’m not going to force you into anything, and I need you to be sure before you tell him.”  
“But you’re saying it would be ok, if we.” Seunghyun stopped for a second, to take a deep breath. “If we got together I mean?”  
“Yeah, you have to keep it on the down low, but yeah, it would be ok. There’s one condition though.”  
“What is it? I’ll do anything.”  
“You treat him right.”   
“Of course—”  
Jiyong interrupted him. “I don’t ever want to see him like that again, am I making myself clear?!”  
“Crystal.” Seunghyun nodded solemnly.   
“Good.” Jiyong relaxed a little, he didn’t like having to be strict with his hyung, but seeing Seungri like that yesterday had broken his heart. “Then you should make up your mind, leave him alone to sort himself out, or tell him. Whatever you’re doing, please don’t wait too long, I hate not knowing what’s going on.”

 

Seunghyun couldn’t believe his ears, first Jiyong was telling him that Seungri was in love with him, just like he was in love with Seungri, and now he was telling him to listen to his heart, and pursue the maknae. Could this be some fever dream? He pinched himself. Jiyong looked at him.  
“Hyung, are you ok.”  
He nodded. “Yeah.” His voice was shaky. “Yeah, I’m fine. Do you really mean it? Is this really real?”  
“Yeah, it’s real. I must be going out of my bind telling you all this. But if you promise never to hurt him, then you should go ahead with it. Think it through carefully though.”  
Seunghyun nodded, I will. Then he had to ask the question that was churning in his mind. “Hey Ji, why are you telling me this? Why aren’t you telling him?”  
“Because he already believes he has to let you go, and you know how stubborn that kid is.”  
Jiyong was right, when Seungri had gotten an idea into his head, there was no changing his mind. Seunghyun wondered how he would be able to convince Seungri that it was ok, that they could be together, as long as they kept it secret. He hoped the maknae would listen. Seunghyun was convinced that he would never love anyone the way he loves Seungri. So much that it hurt, so much that he was on his mind all the time. He was determined to do anything to make the younger happy, especially if it involved them being together.   
He tried to call Seungri several times during the next few days, wanting to arrange for them to meet up, but the younger neither answered his calls, nor his messages. Why did he have to be so pig-headed?  
Seungri’s stubbornness was one of the things Seunghyun admired about him, but it was also one of his most frustrating qualities. Even though he knew after a few messages that Seungri wouldn’t answer, he still sent more, and he still sat on the edge of his seat for hours after sending them. Come on! He was close to just telling him everything outright, but he knew that he couldn’t just do something like that. He had to do this properly.  
They didn’t talk at all for a week, until all five members were going to a photoshoot together again. Seunghyun knew this was his chance. He had to get the maknae alone, so he could convince him to come back to Seunghyun’s house afterwards, to talk.   
His task proved a lot harder than he had anticipated. Seungri refused to as much as look at him, he kept as far away from him as humanly possible, and was always in conversation with someone when Seunghyun tried to approach him. Jiyong even tried to push them together, but after a polite. “Good morning.” Not including any eye contact, Seungri refused to even acknowledge the existence of his oldest hyung.   
Seunghyun was getting very frustrated. All he wanted was to tell that annoying little asshole that he loved him, and that he thought they should be together, was that too much to ask for?!   
The next chance he got, was when they were on their way back to the dressing room. Seungri hurried past him, but Seunghyun grabbed a hold of his arm, and pulled him into one of the side-corridors. He was sure the only reason the younger came so easily, was because he was completely baffled by Seunghyun’s actions. Knowing that the maknae would probably escape if he let him go, Seunghyun kept his hold on his arm. “Why are you being such a little shit?!” Seunghyun hissed, before Seungri had the chance to say anything.  
“I’m not! Why can’t you just leave me alone?!” The younger spit. His eyes were dark with anger, if Seunghyun hadn’t been so committed to this, he would have probably been scared by the darkness in that look. He had never seen this side of the maknae before.   
“Just listen to me for one second, ok?” Seunghyun was still frustrated, but he was trying to bring the volume down, so they wouldn’t get discovered.   
“Whatever it is hyung, I really don’t care. Just let me go.” His voice was icy cold now.   
“No.” Seunghyun refused to let things end like this, not when he knew what could happen if they only talked. “Not until you listen to me.”  
“And why would I do that?!” Seungri’s tough exterior started crumbling. Seunghyun could see the hurt in his eyes, and it made him angrier then he had ever been before.   
“Because I fucking love you, that’s why!” He yelled. Why was he yelling? Seungri’s eyes grew impossibly large, his lip started quivering. Oh shit, Seunghyun thought to himself, what have I done? He quickly let go of the maknae’s arm. “I’m sorry. I —” He couldn’t get himself to say that he hadn’t meant it. He had never been more sure about anything than he was about loving Seungri.   
Seungri looked him in the eyes for a second, the soft slightly glazed gaze confused Seunghyun. “Really?”   
“Really.”  
The next moment, he was pulled into a crushing hug. Seungri nuzzled his head into the crook of his neck, and mumbled. “I love you too hyung.”


	4. Epilogue

Seungri heard his lover’s voice, the second he walked in the door.   
“Do you hear that?” The sound of Seunghyun cooing, reached him from the living room. “Daddy’s home!”   
Seungri rolled his eyes and followed the sound of Seunghyun’s voice. He had a smile on his face, as he peeked around the corner. “You know I’m not her dad, right?”  
Seunghyun gasped. “Don’t listen to your stupid daddy! He’s just grumpy after his flight.” Then he put his hands over the ears of the excited cocker spaniel on his lap.   
“You’re aware she’s a dog, right?” Seungri chuckled. “We’re not her dads.”  
“We’re her owners, it kinda makes us her dads. Don’t you love her?”  
“Of course, I do! She’s my favourite little dog in the entire world.” Seungri walked closer, and sat down beside his boyfriend so he could stroke his hand across the dog’s soft fur. She tried to lick his hand and he giggled. “Did I ever tell you you’re the weirdest person I know?”  
“You may have mentioned it.” Seunghyun grinned, and started caressing Seungri’s bicep. “Welcome home baby.”  
“But hyung, I don’t even live here!”  
“Yet somehow you always find your way here straight from the airport.” Seunghyun leaned in closer, so close that they were almost kissing.   
“Mmmm.” Seungri hummed. “That’s just because I love you.” He closed his eyes as their lips met, he had been thinking about this every night before falling asleep, yet it still felt nicer than he had dreamt. He had also been fantasising about what they were going to do in the bedroom once he got back, but the best times had been when he was dreaming about the two of them being together, just like this. Seunghyun tasted like home, and wine, and ice-cream. Seungri was convinced he could never get enough of him.   
He leaned in closer, to cup the back of Seunghyun’s head, the soft short hairs at the back of the elder’s neck tickled his palm. He licked along his hyung’s bottom lip, and Seunghyun let him slip his tongue into his mouth. Out of nowhere, a wet tongue licked him under the chin, he jumped back startled. For a moment, he had forgotten about the dog.   
“Hyuuuuuuuung.” He whined, as the soft hairball started climbing all over him, determined to lick his face.   
Seunghyun chuckled. “She just wants kisses too!”  
Seungri tried to push her away, but he was scared he’d hurt her, or make her fall on the floor, so he wasn’t very successful.   
Seunghyun watched his boyfriend wrestling with the dog, and loosing for a while.   
“Hyung! If you don’t help me out, you’re not getting your present!” Seungri frowned, hoping threats would work. He really did love the dog, just not when she was refusing to listen to him and getting in the way of him enjoying himself with his boyfriend.   
“You’re saying present, but what you mean is dick, right?”  
“My dick is an amazing present!” When Seunghyun still didn’t help him, he continued. “Legendary even! The. Best. Present. Ever!”  
Seunghyun lifted the dog off him and put her on the floor, before kissing the tip of Seungri’s nose. “I know.”   
Once Seunghyun had sat down, Seungri leaned in again, put his hand on the elder’s thigh, and gave him the look. That slow blink, looking at his lover through his long black lashes. He smirked, knowing exactly how to drive his hyung crazy. He licked his lips slowly. “Where were we?”  
In an instant, Seunghyuns hungry lips met his. Seungri let his fingers spread out on the elder’s thigh, slowly dragging them up towards the bulge he knew was forming in Seunghyun’s trousers.   
Seunghyun bit his lip, and Seungri moaned. The stinging felt so good. His own trousers started becoming tighter and tighter, his dick throbbing as it grew large and hard.   
Then, there was a weight on his lap. He reluctantly pulled away from Seunghyun’s delicious mouth, to look down into a pair of shimmering dark eyes, looking at him like he owned the world. He sighed, frustrated. “What does a man have to do to get some dick in this house!”  
Seunghyun chuckled, but he looked like he was getting a little frustrated as well.  
Seungri looked deep into the puppy’s eyes. “No.” He tried to make his voice firm, but she was just too cute. “Please get off me so I can do naughty things with your dad.” The dog didn’t move a cm. “Hyung.” He complained. “Why isn’t she listening to me?!”  
“Because you’re a terrible dad, and you should come visit her more often!” Seunghyun let out a small deep laugh, he was so sexy it made Seungri’s balls ache. “No, really.” He continued. “You have to give her clear orders.” He looked at the dog, raised one of his eyebrows, and gave the order. “Go to your bed.”  
The small dog wagged her tail, jumped off the sofa and went straight to her little doggie bed in the corner. She laid down, still wagging her tail, and looked at them for a while, before settling down.   
“How come you’re fine bossing me around, but you can’t even get the dog to do what you want?” Seunghyun grinned.   
“She’s just too cute, ok!” Seungri pouted, he couldn’t help it, the dog’s huge shimmering eyes did something to him, and he just couldn’t be strict with her.   
“You’re too cute.” Seunghyun leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.   
Usually, Seungri loved being called cute, but now? Really? They had been getting close to fucking, and then, one little distraction had reduced him to the cute baby panda. He groaned in frustration. He wasn’t just cute! “Whatever.”  
“Fine.” Seunghyun chuckled, and smirked at him. “Tell me what you want sexy boy, and I’ll give it to you.”   
Without another word, Seungri grabbed a hold of Seunghyun’s hand. He pulled him with him, and didn’t stop until they were in his hyung’s bedroom. “Strip for me.” He knew that Seunghyun wasn’t always comfortable with his own body, even though Seungri thought he looked pretty damn amazing. But Seungri yearned to admire his hyung, and he knew his boyfriend would never deny him anything. Whine and complain, possibly, but never refuse.   
Seungri sat down on the bed, removing his hoodie and t-shirt in the process. He slipped his hand into his pants, to take his dick in hand as he watched his boyfriend undress. He was already rock-hard and leaking.   
Seeing Seungri touching himself spurred Seunghyun on, and within seconds, he was fully naked, his hard shaft aching to be touched. He walked over, to lean down and kiss the maknae.   
Seungri did a flipping move, landing them both on the bed. He looked down on Seunghyun and smirked.  
Seunghyun’s hands came up to pull Seungri’s tracksuit bottoms and boxers down.  
Seungri climbed off him, to fully dispose of his clothes, before laying down, on his side, facing his hyung. “Come here.” He ordered, making Seunghyun turn onto his side and face him. He pulled the elder in for a heated kiss, pushing his groin flush against Seunghyuns, before putting his hand around both of their dicks, it was a tight fit, but he started slowly stroking them.   
“Here, let me.” Seunghyun wrapped his hand around Seungri’s smaller one.   
“What are you doing?! I’ve got this!” Seungri quickly gave up, when he felt how amazing Seunghyun’s hand felt around both of them. Seunghyun’s long fingers fitted so well around them. He could feel Seunghyun’s dick pulsating against his own, thick and hard and warm, he was more turned on than he had been in weeks.   
Seunghyun looked into Seungri’s eyes, as he started pumping their cocks. He added in a few twists of his wrists, and every now and then, he would stop to play with the precum from their leaking tips.   
Lying like this, they were face to face. They could kiss, and touch each other, look into each other’s eyes. Anyone else would call it romantic, but Seungri and Seunghyun didn’t do romance. They were more attracted to each other than most other couples, and they were in love, but romance? Sweet talk, and candles, and sparks or whatever? That wasn’t their style. They bickered, fucked, sometimes they cuddled, and they were happy with that.   
The erotic effect of being so close against each other, and being able to see the lust radiating from the other up close, however, was very strong. So strong that it didn’t take long before Seunghyun couldn’t hold on anymore.   
The warm sticky spurt of jizz, as Seunghyun came, found its way onto Seungri’s stomach. Even though he had already cum, Seunghyun continued working their cocks for a minute. Just as Seungri was getting close to the edge, he stopped.  
Seungri was a master-masturbator, he did it almost obsessively, several times a day most days, of course he always lasted the longest. In times like this, it was more of a curse, than a blessing. “Why?” He whined, he had been so close.   
“Oversensitive.” Seunghyun groaned. He let go of both of them, then pushed Seungri onto his back.   
When Seunghyun started licking his own cum off Seungri’s stomach, Seungri couldn’t hold back a small whimper. Seunghyun’s lips and tongue made their way downward, so warm and wet, and Seungri couldn’t think of anything he wanted more in the entire world than for those delicious red lips to wrap themselves around his cock. He needed to cum so bad, he felt like he was going to explode. His entire body was so sensitive, and Seunghyun was still relentlessly attacking his stomach with his tongue, licking up every single drop he had spilled on it. Through wretched panted moans, he barely managed to make words. “P-please.” He let out a louder moan, as Seunghyun raked his fingers up his thighs.   
Seunghyun kept avoiding Seungri’s throbbing dick, opting to tease him instead.   
Seungri bit his lip before trying to speak again. “H-hyung, p-please. Please.” He was begging now. He never begged, he hated begging, but he couldn’t take this anymore.  
Finally, Seunghyun took the maknae in his mouth.   
It felt so good that Seungri let out another moan, without thinking, his hips thrusted into his hyung’s mouth, he knew Seunghyun didn’t like it, but he just couldn’t help himself.   
Instead of complaining, like he sometimes did, Seunghyun kept going. He put his hands gently on Seungri’s hips, so he would hold still.   
Seungri buried is hands in Seunghyun’s hair, as the elder started sucking on him.   
Seunghyun swirled his tongue around Seungri’s cock, as he gradually pulled off him, to focus more on the head. His hand came up to cup and massage Seungri’s balls. His tongue traced along Seungri’s string, and it felt like small jolts of electricity travelled through his cock to quickly fill his entire body.   
Seungri felt almost dizzy, as the powerful orgasm made his body curve off the bed. “Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god.” He kept mumbling, as he spilled his load into his lover’s mouth. He closed his eyes, and when he opened them, he looked straight at Seunghyun’s devilishly handsome face.   
“You like?” Seunghyun pursed his lips.  
Seungri rolled his eyes at him. “Shut up hyung.” Then he pulled him in for a kiss. The small peck soon turned into a sloppy makeout. Seungri could taste their mixed juices in Seunghyun’s mouth. It felt dirty, and amazing, and if his cock wasn’t still twitching out the aftershocks of his last orgasm, he would have been hard again in an instant. When they broke apart, Seungri let out a giggle.  
“What’s up?” Seunghyun sounded like the happy cat that had gotten all the cream.   
“I thought sweet things were your favourite!”  
Seunghyun shrugged. “Sometimes salty is better.”  
They curled up together for a nap, Seunghyun on his back, and Seungri flopped halfway on top of him, with his face snuggled into the crook of Seunghyun’s neck.   
They weren’t the most traditional of couples. Seungri spent a lot of time away, and out with large groups of friends, while Seunghyun liked staying at home with his wine and art, and maybe a couple of his closest friends. They didn’t live together, they fought and bickered a lot, and a lot of the time, they had problems understanding each other. However, they also loved each other unconditionally. They always had ways of making the other laugh, and the sex was legendary.   
They were good at keeping their relationship on the down low, but they were also, for once in their lives, completely and truly happy.   
Everyone assumed the love songs on Seungri’s fourth album was about some girl that he was keeping secret.   
Whenever there was a concert, or fan meeting, Jiyong turned the nyongtory up to overdrive, so no one would suspect that the two Seunghyuns would go straight to their hotel afterwards to have sex. Somehow, everything had worked out in their favour.   
Many things had changed in the years since Seungri and Seunghyun moved past being just bandmates, but the one thing that had always remained, sometimes concealed, sometimes almost forgotten, but always there, was their love for each other.


End file.
